As Crônicas de Pan Gu
by Nanahoshi
Summary: Eu sou Pan Gu. Antes de tudo existir, eu estava sozinho entre deuses arrogantes. Foi a solidão que me fez brandir o meu machado e partir a realidade para criar um mundo perfeito... Mas eu cometi um único e grave erro...
1. Prólogo- parte 1 - Eu sou Pan Gu

Eu sou Pan Gu.

Um entre muitos deuses que existiam antes de tudo. Se você me perguntar de onde eu vim, eu diria que eu sempre existi. Mas para mim o tempo é uma medida muito duvidosa, então não estou certo disso. A única coisa que sei é que houve um episódio que mudou a minha existência completamente.

Eu existia no vazio, estático e petrificado a contemplar o meu poder. Junto a mim, muitos outros deuses ocupavam o nada com sua arrogância e egocentrismo. Porém um dia, um ponto de luz surgiu na escuridão. Primeiro, ele era apenas um círculo de luz. Alguns deuses se acercaram da aparição, imaginando o que poderia ser aquilo. Outros estavam tão inebriados e absortos em seu próprio ser que sequer notaram o fenômeno.

Em um determinado momento, o ponto de luz partiu-se em dois e assumiu duas formas triangulares com bordas arredondadas.

E assim permaneceu.

Os deuses que se dedicavam a observavam à observar o fenômeno aos poucos perderam o interesse, e voltaram a ficar absortos em si mesmos.

O único que permaneceu observando a estranha aparição... fui eu.

Não, eu não poderei dizer quanto tempo esperei. Afinal o tempo ainda não existia. A única coisa que sei é que os triângulos, em um instante súbito, começaram a oscilar freneticamente. E ao fazer isso, a luz se movimentou pelo vazio.

Os triângulos se direcionaram para os outros deuses, rodeando-os. Mas nenhum deles percebia a presença deles. A luz flutuou entre todas as entidades ali, sendo eu a última delas. Quando ela se aproximou, me afastei instintivamente a princípio. Os triângulos, por sua vez, permaneceram oscilando onde estavam. Então, aos poucos, me reaproximei da aparição luminosa. Estendi a parte superior de meu corpo em sua direção e tentei tocá-la.

Assim que o fiz, algo completamente novo aconteceu. A parte que eu estendera pulsou em luz e tomou forma, algo que eu nunca tivera capacidade e sequer vontade de fazer. Os triângulos esvoaçaram e pousaram na parte central da extremidade do meu novo corpo. Um som soou no vazio.

"Mão".

Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas ao ouvir aquilo, senti algo estranho tomando conta de mim. Uma sensação desconfortável que eu queria que parasse imediatamente.

Aquilo que tomou conta de mim eu chamaria posteriormente de "solidão", e a sensação desconfortável eu chamaria de "dor".

Mais um som ecoou no nada.

"Criar".

Aquilo pareceu fazer tudo vibrar, e a vibração tomou conta de mim. Subitamente, senti a sensação desconfortável se intensificando.

Eu entrava em agonia.

Desesperado, eu não sabia o que fazer para me livrar daquilo. Busquei em volta algo que me desse a resposta ou uma pista. Nada. E então fiz a única coisa que sabia fazer naquela imensidão inexistente.

Brandi o símbolo que me fazia uma entidade: o meu machado.

E ao fazer isso, um barulho ensurdecedor tomou conta de todo o vazio, e uma luz branca inundou a inexistência.

A realidade se partira.

Mesmo que o espaço existisse agora, não havia nada.

Eu continuava me sentindo sozinho,

Criar, a palavra soou novamente em minha mente.

O que eu poderia criar ali, naquele espaço vazio? De que ponto eu partiria?

Frush , frush, frush.

Um barulho me chamou a atenção.

Os triângulos haviam passado para a realidade que eu criara e continuavam oscilando. Aproximei-me deles e, instintivamente, soprei.

Senti como se tudo se preenchesse de algo invisível e extremamente leve que começou a roçar-me o corpo e rodopiar a minha volta.

Foi soprando que criei o vento.

Fiquei algum tempo sentindo a presença daquilo que acabara de criar. Tudo ficou extremamente silencioso. Continuei sentindo e observando os movimentos dos dois triângulos.

Dois...

Brandi meu machado novamente. Com um único golpe na horizontal, parti novamente o espaço. Separando-se em dois, eles se expandiram tomando forma e cor.

A metade de cima chamei de "céu", e a metade debaixo chamei de "terra".

Decidi que o vento habitaria todo o espaço existente entre o céu e a terra, e que ele alimentaria tudo o que eu criasse ali.

Então, deitei-me na terra e deixei que meu corpo se alastrasse. Assim, da minha carne, eu formei as montanhas. Pegando o machado, fiz um corte profundo em meu peito. O meu sangue jorrou sobre meu corpo, formando linhas líquidas sobre as montanhas.

Assim surgiram os rios.

Meu corpo começava a se fundir com a metade inferior do espaço. Então, novamente usando a lâmina do machado, separei minha cabeça do resto do corpo e lancei-a ao céu. Meus olhos agora contemplavam toda a minha criação.

Foi então que percebi que ela precisava de luz.

Arrancando meus olhos, lancei-os em órbita ao redor da criação. Ao meu olho direito chamei "lua", ao olho esquerdo, "sol". Os meus dois olhos dividiriam a vigília sobre o mundo. O período cujo responsável era o meu olho esquerdo nomeei "dia", e o período cujo responsável era o direito, nomeei "noite". Os meus olhos então lançariam a luz necessária para que a criação florescesse.

O tempo passou.

A minha pele também se expandiu e germinou, dando origem a seres imóveis, aos quais chamei de "plantas". Por baixo da minha pele, os meus ossos também se fragmentaram e deram origem aos minerais.

Meus olhos giravam vigiando a criação, e foi assim que percebi que o olho direito brilhava com menos intensidade que o olho esquerdo. Para ajudá-lo, lancei os fios de minha barba ao céu, que se esparramaram.

Assim dei origem às estrelas.

Enquanto tudo crescia e brotava, percebi que aquilo que eu havia feito era bom.

Enchendo-me de felicidade, dei um urro que fez ribombarem céu e terra, e do sol e da lua brotaram minhas lágrimas, que se precipitaram sobre as montanhas, os rios e a vegetação.

Da minha felicidade surgiram o trovão e a chuva.

Por um dia inteiro e uma noite inteira contemplei a minha criação.

Sim.

Tudo era bom.

Mesmo satisfeito, ainda sentia que algo faltava. Por isso, chorei.

Chorei por vinte e cinco mil quinhentos e cinqüenta dias sobre a terra. Ao término da chuva, seres brotaram da minha carne.

As criaturas, ao se verem em terra, água e ar, encheram a criação de movimento e sons.

Sim, aquilo também era bom.

Não.

Mais do que bom.

Perfeito.

Por três mil anos me dediquei a nomear cada uma das criaturas que haviam brotado de meu corpo.

Porém, ao acompanhá-las durante esse tempo, percebi que a forma como se comportável não era boa. Causavam desestabilidade, destruíam uns aos outros.

Eram incivilizados.

Ponderei por mais alguns séculos o que fazer. Por fim, não tive escolha.

Teria de dar um fim à todos aqueles seres e recriar a vida em mim.

Permiti então que o desgosto tomasse conta de mim e chorei por quarenta anos ininterruptos gerando um dilúvio. Esse dilúvio varreu todas as criaturas da terra, da água e do céu.

Quando finalmente parei de chorar, decidi que tudo o que eu criaria dali para frente deveria ser bom.

Não.

Mais do que bom.

Perfeito.

Eu sou Pan Gu. Senhor e Guardião dessa Criação.

Tudo existirá por minha causa, e de tudo saberei.

Assim, comecei a recriar o Mundo Perfeito de Pan Gu.

Por vários milênios trabalhei meticulosamente nos novos seres que habitariam a criação. Assim poderia me tornar finalmente Onisciente, Onipresente e Onipotente.

De tão absorto em meu projeto, esqueci-me completamente do passado. Iludi-me achando que sabia de tudo.

Talvez eu realmente soubesse de tudo... Exceto de uma única coisa.

A única coisa que eu ignorava como o deus Pan Gu era que o dilúvio havia sido o meu único e mais grave erro.


	2. Prólogo - parte 2 - Três

Uma nova era começou em Pan Gu.

Não foram deuses, fenômenos, catástrofes e nem sequer a minha determinação que a iniciou.

Os responsáveis foram pequenos seres que eu havia criado antes do dilúvio, os únicos que foram capazes de sobreviver ao meu desgosto.

Vendo que eles eram especiais, chamei-os e os abençoei. Entretanto, eu precisava nomeá-los.

Olhei ao redor e percebi que o caminho trilhado por eles ate chegar a mim havia feito com que a terra se regenerasse e brotasse novamente. Lembrei-me entao que havia criado-os a partir de um pedaço de meu espírito que havia enterrado na terra.

–Vocês serão chamados homem e mulher, e juntos, humanos. Humano é tudo aquilo que é relativo ao homem e à mulher. Será homem porque é o "humus" para o meu mundo perfeito. Fará a terra florescer e dar frutos. Mulher, viverá ao lado do homem como sua companheira. Fará com que os seres se multipliquem e povoem a terra. Cuide deles para mim, porque você vem de "mulgere". O mundo e o espirito irão "ordenhar"-te, porque apenas você será capaz de produzir o espírito perfeito para o meu mundo.

E assim foi feito.

Oh sim! Devo ressaltar que quando os abençoei eles não passava, de filhotes de humanos. Então pedi que o homem nomeasse a mulher e esta o nomeasse. Ele a chamou Xiao-Jin, que significa "amanhecer bom e belo"; e ao homem a mulher chamou de Fai-Teegan, que significa "princípio bom".

Assim começava a Era dos Humanos.

Com o passar do tempo, percebi que Xiao-Jin e Fai-Teegan se interessavam muito pelas outras criaturas que criei: os animais. Ao contrário dos humanos, elas não pensavam e eram incapazes de se comunicar com palavras. A mulher até tentara se comunicar com eles, mas quando viu que era inviável, desistiu.

Com isso em mente, decidi então criar seres muito próximos dos animais, mas que ao mesmo tempo pudessem se comunicar com os humanos.

Movido por essa ideia, escolhi entre os que criara alguns em específico. Assim como Xiao e Fai eram dois companheiros, escolhi dois animais: o tigre e a raposa. Toquei-lhes a fronte e os abençoei com a auto-consciência e com o dom da fala.

Foi através desses dois primeiros seres irracionais abençoados que o homem e a mulher intensificaram a sua relação com o mundo que eu havia criado. O tigre ensinou ao homem sobre a proteção e à mulher, sobre o sacrifício. A raposa ensinou ao homem sobre a terra, e à mulher sobre a magia.

E assim, Xiao-Jin e Fai-Teegan viram diante dos seus olhos a transformação gradual de seus amigos animais à medida que aprendiam com eles. Logo, raposa e tigre se equilibravam sobre as patas traseiras e começaram a assumir contornos humanos.

Eis que um dia estava eu a vagar pela minha criação, quando Fai apareceu puxando o tigre humanizado pelo braço. Da boca do menino apenas uma palavra saía:

–Humano, humano, humano.

O homem agora acreditava que o tigre se convertera em humano ao desenvolver-se!

Aproximei-me dos dois e disse:

–Não se precipite, Fai. Ele não é humano por mais que ande sobre dois pés.

–Então o que ele é? - devolveu o filhote de homem.

–Antes de eu abençoá-lo, chamei-o tigre, mas vejo que agora esse nome não cabe mais a ele...

Foi então que percebi que havia criado uma nova raça inteligente para o meu mundo perfeito!

–Homem - chamei Fai - vá até onde está Xiao e a raposa e traga-as aqui.

E assim ele fez.

–Hoje irei dar início a algo novo. Fai e Xiao. Vocês veem que seus amigos aqui não sao mais animais, mas também não sao humanos. Eles são parecidos com vocês, mas ainda assim possuem diferenças. A diferença é algo que não parece com nada do que vocês conhecem. E ela que faz o mundo se tornar interessante. Por isso hoje eu criarei uma nova raça para povoar Pan Gu ao lado de vocês. Vindos dos animais, vocês serão eternamente espíritos livres ligados ao meu corpo que gerou a natureza. E os nomeio Selvagens. - dizendo isso, virou-se para os humanos. - Xiao, nomeie a raposa. Fai, nomeie o tigre.

–Chamará Lien-Lei, que significa ao mesmo tempo, mulher livre e flor frondosa. Para que você nunca se esqueça que somos amigas e que esteja sempre em conexão com a natureza. -nomeou Xiao primeiro,

–Você será Chang Kong, o que é livre e glorioso.

Nomeados, os Selvagens foram saudados pelos humanos, marcando a aliança entre as duas raças.

Tudo em Pan Gu transcorria perfeitamente. Selvagens e Humanos conviviam em paz. Eu esperava que aquilo continuasse para sempre, mas...

–Alguns anos depois-

Humanos e Selvagens cresceram e se tornaram fortes e belos seres. Xiao-Jin e Lien-Lei enchiam a criação de beleza, cuidado e carinho. Fai-Teegan e Chang Kong patrulhavam e protegiam as outras criaturas.

Imaginei que logo, logo, ambos os casais começariam a dar início à continuação de sua linhagem.

Realmente, eu estava certo... Mas não da forma como eu esperava...

Um dia, enquanto eu vigiava tudo através do meu olho esquerdo, percebi que uma estranha movimentação acontecia nas fronteiras conhecidas do meu mundo. Personificando a mim mesmo, decidi ir checar pessoalmente.

Ao alcançar os limites, percebi que Fai-Teegan e Xiao-Jin estavam lá, juntamente com seres de luz... Ou melhor, deuses.

–O que fazem em meus domínios? - interpelei os invasores.

–Vimos através do corte que você fez na realidade a sua criação. Como tudo nos pareceu belo e bom, viemos. - respondeu uma deusa. Percebi que ela olhava de soslaio para Fai e massageava o ventre.

–O que fizeram com os meus queridos?

Os deuses se entreolharam.

–Achamos que eles eram criaturas muito belas, e emanavam um estranho poder. Então- escolhemos dois de nós e nos deitamos com eles.

Naquele momento, uma profunda escuridão cobriu a terra. A personificação de Pan Gu desapareceu e sua voz soou do céu em fúria:

–VOCÊS CORROMPERAM OS PUROS E INOCENTES QUE EU CRIEI! VOLTEM PARA O VAZIO! ESSA REALIDADE NÃO PERTENCE À VOCÊS!

E dizendo isso, expulsei os deuses de volta para o nada. Entretanto, antes que uma das deusas desaparecesse, Fai a segurou impedindo que o vórtice que criei a sugasse.

–Por que salva quem te corrompeu, Fai-Teegan?

–Porque ela carrega um pedaço do meu espírito em seu ventre.

Xiao estava abaixada, e chorava abraçando sua barriga.

Foi neste momento que percebi o que havia acontecido.

–Muito bem - eu disse tentando manter a calma. - Essa deusa ficará aqui até que o seu filho nasça. No momento exato que a criança sair de dentro dela, faria-a desaparecer! E Fai, Você criará esse filho juntamente com o que Xiao espera, porque ela é a mulher que está destinada à você.

Dito isso, silenciei a minha voz do céu e me personifiquei para procurar Lien e Chang. Havia algumas precauções a serem tomadas.

Nove luas cheias depois, Xiao deu a luz à uma menina . Alguns dias depois, a deusa também deu a luz, e desapareceu como eu lhe havia ordenado. Dela nasceu uma menina.

–Fai-Teegan e Xiao-Jin, nomeiem seus filhos e eu os abençoarei.

Por serem semi-deuses, percebi que um grande poder emanava deles, e por mais que tenham sido fruto de algo corrupto, emanavam uma pureza inimaginável.

–Ela vai se chamar Xie He. - disse Xiao-Jin.

Me surpreendi, pois aparentemente a mulher também sentira a pureza vinda das crianças, pois o nome que escolhera significava "pura e elegante".

–E ele vai se chamar Yi Hie.

Esse nome também referia-se à pureza.

Depois, peguei as duas crianças e as levei para o alto de uma montanha. Ninguém teve permissão para me seguir. Lá, invoquei meu machado e feri meu antebraço direito e derramei meu sangue sobre as costas das crianças. No ponto em que o líquido caiu, pequenos brotos felpudos rasgaram a pele dos bebês.

–Vocês serão a terceira raça do meu mundo. Abençoados com o meu sangue, concedo a vocês a habilidade de voar. Serão mestres da pureza e da sabedoria... Os que chamarei de Alados.

A minha intenção ao abençoá-los era trazê-los para o meu projeto de um mundo perfeito, porque eu sabia que eles carregavam também a essência de deuses que tinham noção de poder.

E o poder trazia diferenças à tona, que geravam desentendimento e vontade de dominar. E impor dominação gerava apenas... Caos.

Essa é a história da criação das três raças primordiais de Pan Gu.

É claro que eu contei apenas o prólogo de uma história que se arrasta por milhares de anos. Porém, não serei eu a terminar de contar essas crônicas.

Antes de que eu abra espaço nessa narrativa, há um evento que eu devo detalhar a vocês. Aquele que deu início ao mundo caótico e ambíguo que hoje é Pan Gu.

Como eu previ, a noção de diferença entre as raças começou a se tornar cada vez mais evidente entre eles. E isso começou a gerar discórdias.

Percebendo que meu projeto ruía diante dos meus olhos mesmo com a minha interseção, percebi que eu não era mais o deus absoluto daquele mundo. Outros deuses voltaram a invadir e influenciar as ações das criaturas, jogando-as uma contra as outras.

Eu não passava de um deus zelador da criação.

Frente a isso, tomei três decisões que mudariam o mundo completamente.

E a primeira delas eu confiei à primeira criatura que criei no começo dos tempos...

Desculpem de demorei em contar sobre ela. Minha memória não é a mesma. E, sinceramente, o tempo sempre foi extremamente confuso para mim. Às vezes confundo memórias com previsões e coisas que estão acontecendo agora.

Mas problemas com memórias à parte, o primeiro ser que criei foi a borboleta.

Foi o nome que dei a esse pequeno ser baseado na luz triangular que me arrancou da inércia solitária daquele vazio.

Eu abençoei essa criaturinha de forma que quem as seguisse, encontraria sempre o caminho para a esperança e para a paz. Ou talvez, o melhor caminho destinado à pessoa que a seguisse.

Então, invocando as borboletas de Pan Gu, escolhi dentre elas uma vermelha, uma marrom com branco e uma verde-azulado.

Levando a borboleta vermelha, reuni-me com Xiao-Jin e Fai-Teegan.

–Meus filhos - chamei - Já é hora de vocês seguirem o caminho destinado à vocês. Veem esta borboleta?

Os dois assentiram.

–Sigam-na e onde ela pousar pela primeira vez, construam ali a vida de vocês. Cresçam e expandam a raça dos humanos semeando a paz.

E assim foi feito.

A mulher e o homem partiram seguindo a borboleta vermelha.

Depois, reuni-me com Lien-Lei e Chang Kong levando a borboleta marrom com marcas brancas.

–Meus filhos - chamei. - Já é hora de vocês seguirem o caminho destinado a vocês. Veem esta borboleta?

Os dois assentiram.

–Sigam-na e onde ela pousar pela segunda vez, construam ali a vida de vocês. Cresçam e expandam a raça dos selvagens semeando a fraternidade.

E assim foi feito.

A mulher-raposa e o homem-tigre partiram seguindo a borboleta marrom com marcas brancas.

Por último, reuni-me com Xie He e Yi Hie levando a borboleta verde-azulada.

–Meus filhos - chamei. - Já é hora de vocês seguirem o caminho destinado a vocês. Veem esta borboleta?

Os dois também assentiram.

–Sigam-na e onde ela pousar pela terceira vez, construam ali a vida de vocês. Cresçam e expandam a raça dos alados semeando a humildade.

E assim foi feito.

A mulher semi-deusa e o homem semi-deus partiram voando seguindo a borboleta verde-azulada.

Ao verem meus filhos partirem através dos meus olhos no céu, lancei uma benção sobre eles:

–Filhos de Pan Gu, concedo a vocês o dom do livre abítrio para que construam um futuro glorioso e pacífico para o meu mundo. Eu não sou mais o deus deste lugar, mas ainda assim, eu o criei. Então espero que, utilizando-se dos dons que concedi, concretizem o meu projeto de um mundo perfeito através de suas escolhas.

Essa foi a segunda decisão que tomei.

A terceira e última decisão encerra as minhas ações como o deus deste mundo. A partir do momento que as raças ali viventes adquiriram o dom do livre arbítrio, prometi que nunca mais tornaria a me personificar em terra para interceder no desenrolar dos fatos em Pan Gu.

Assim, desfiz minha última aparição no vento e voltei a observar o mundo através do Sol e da Lua.

Os humanos, os selvagens e os alados seguiram as borboletas e cumpriram minhas ordens. Os primeiros a se expandirem magnificamente foram os humanos, sendo eles os donos dos cinco maiores impérios que já existiram sobre o solo de Pan Gu.

Os selvagens criaram uma cidade que nunca foi encontrada por nenhuma das outras raças, e por isso, foi chamada de "Cidade Perdida".

Os Alados, elfos alados orgulhosos, evoluíram em sabedoria e poder, criando uma cidade próspera nas terras do sul.

Entretanto...

Com o livre arbítrio e a interseção de outras entidades, rivalidades começaram a surgir e se intensificar entre os povos. Não tardou muito para que essa diferença evidente se transformasse em disputas e guerras. Um tentava se impor sobre o outro e conquistar terras de influência. As forças bélicas e os exércitos foram se fortalecendo e recriando a forma de viver. Profissões de guerras surgiram. Os humanos se organizaram entre guerreiros e magos. Os primeiros são mestres do combate corpo-a-corpo e o manuseio de diversos tipos de armas. Os magos são mestres dos elementos e curvam as forças da natureza em favor da destruição.

Os selvagens geraram os bárbaros e os feiticeiros. Bárbaros eram guerreiros e guerreiras extremamente fortes e poderosos que aprendiam a arte da resistência e da destruição em massa. Transformavam-se em animais ferozes utilizavam seus poderes para a guerra. Os feiticeiros, por outro lado, formavam contratos ou domavam seres da natureza para auxiliá-los em combate. Eram especialistas na invocação de enxames de insetos venenosos e manipulação de toxinas.

Já os alados se organizaram segundo o nascimento. Aqueles que nascessem de uma deusa seriam sacerdotes, especializando-se na arte da cura, manipulação do trovão e da magia do metal. Durante a existência dos Alados, apenas alguns raríssimos sacerdotes conseguiam dominar a habilidade de cura completamente, sendo que aqueles que o fizessem poderiam ressuscitar os mortos. Aqueles que nascessem de um deus seriam arqueiros, guerreiros furtivos especializados no uso de arcos, fundas e bestas encantadas com magia e venenos mortais.

Com a ascensão da especialização dos exércitos, as guerras ganharam proporções maiores. Inocentes morreram. Cidades foram destruídas. Conhecimento se perdeu... e os valores que um dia ensinei a eles também.

Existem muitas histórias sobre as guerras travadas entre as três raças, mas não cabe a mim contá-las.

Antes de me retirar, há ainda um detalhe a acrescentar.

Humanos, Selvagens e Alados mergulharam em batalhas árduas e sangrentas e se esqueceram do resto da criação. E foi do solo banhado pelo sangue derramado por ódio e egoísmo que a sombra do passado de Pan Gu se reergueu.

Em meio à guerra, os antigos seres que habitavam o meu mundo retornaram.

Não estavam vivos, mas também não estavam mortos.

Foi por isso que foram chamados de "Sem-Alma".

Avançando e ganhando poder devido aos exércitos enfraquecidos, os Sem-Alma começaram a tomar posse de Pan Gu, situando sua base num pântano antigo que existia a sudeste. Hoje, os habitantes dessa terra o chamam de "Pântano Desalmado".

E antes que pudessem perceber, as três raças mergulharam numa outra guerra muito maior do que as que haviam presenciado. Seus inimigos agora eram mortos-vivos que não morriam, apenas voltavam ao submundo e ressurgiam novamente.

A escuridão e o caos começaram a tomar o espírito dos viventes.

Já não existia mais esperança.

Pan Gu se transformava aos poucos em um mundo imperfeito.

E dentro desse cenário que a história que interessa irá começar.

Não cabe a mim contá-la, por não sou mais um deus.

Eu sou Pan Gu, a entidade zeladora desse mundo.

Apenas observo as ações daqueles que podem escolher e o desenrolar de suas conseqüências.

Entretanto, posso dizer que, mesmo num cenário tão obscuro, existem ainda aqueles que fazem as escolhas certas...

Ano 19983, Pan Gu, Cidade Perdida.

O deus que criou esse mundo desejava que tudo existisse de uma forma perfeita.

Infelizmente o que se semeia hoje em Pan Gu é apenas o caos e a guerra.

Em meio à batalhas e sangue e escuridão, acreditava-se que ninguém era capaz de ver um único ponto de luz.

Mas a herança de Pan Gu para os filhos dessa terra provou o contrário.

Mergulhado em desgraça, o mundo imperfeito repleto de coisas imperfeitas gerará seres perfeitos.

Uma geração completamente nova.

A esses seres foi dado um nome...

Heróis.


	3. Antes da tempestade de fogo

p data-p-id="caa79a2ffd0f3a8db5f89cb3659a8f51"Ano 19990, Pan Gu, Vila da Ponte Quebrada./p  
p data-p-id="6ea34844a83e1edbf7a7c22147d2fdad"A cesta de pães estava em cima da bancada da cozinha. Kitten ergueu a cabeça e farejou atentamente. Aparentemente ninguém estava por perto para lhe oferecer perigo. Ela se esgueirou silenciosamente até o seu alvo e, ao alcançá-lo, puxou uma faca da bolsa que carregava. Cortou um pão ao meio e pegou metade, devolvendo a outra metade ao cesto de forma que ele parecesse inteiro se alguém olhasse de longe. Pegou outro pão e repetiu o ritual. Assim que guardou a segunda metade de pão e a faca, Kitten suspirou aliviada e virou-se para a porta da cozinha na esperança de sair despercebida./p  
p data-p-id="ed49e0d9f47100462bedc8fe65698c93"Mas um vulto bloqueava a passagem para fora da casa./p  
p data-p-id="2b4c74c2e3e871eb86ed89fa7214ea21"–Mãe! – arfou a menina. – Que susto!/p  
p data-p-id="c91af75f176ad0f1d24ffb00061be708"A selvagem alta, com uma leve presença de rugas no canto dos olhos trocou o peso para a perna esquerda e encarou a filha./p  
p data-p-id="9677cd4768ff81fbac0a6d78a94fe556"–Não fui eu que entrei em casa feito uma assombração./p  
p data-p-id="c4a0f655af44f71ec1611d083ed40728"A garota selvagem calou-se. Olhou para os lados, torceu os dedos./p  
p data-p-id="ce9964f7edf5d41c58b1883e927e36b3"–É que... Hoje eu vou explorar os arredores além do meu limite. Então como vou ficar mais tempo fora de casa, pensei em levar mais comida.../p  
p data-p-id="0a090077b754146f76166d4854b4745a"A mãe balançou a cabeça e entrou./p  
p data-p-id="e36f8f2afeed0561f155027b8f9d9314"–Tudo bem, tudo bem... Só não vá chegar muito tarde, mocinha./p  
p data-p-id="0e04284b75765be014d006217d13d88e"–Não vou não. E não se preocupe. O Kat vai comigo./p  
p data-p-id="7ca794726279afa1e05c173fc5844a01"Suspiro./p  
p data-p-id="2d5fd637f5ba488bbc8e4f45c38a9726"Como se aquele filhotinho estabanado fosse capaz de te ajudar se arranjasse algum problema, pestinha, pensou a mãe./p  
p data-p-id="e0b6a223ad83def3fe5abb75ea92cce0"–Então vá. Fique longe da mata fechada e não se atreva a ir além dos limites do reino, entendido?/p  
p data-p-id="3683865cfe3154dbb6655e05da3d2d90"Kitten fez um biquinho e saltou para o vão da porta./p  
p data-p-id="af9c3c423189eb6b933440735244bbbf"–Okay mãe! Amo você!/p  
p data-p-id="665230e059c49430cbdc4305d5268062"E correu casa afora./p  
p data-p-id="e02466893ec5d183baae66f1f705f05f"–Não achou isso muito estranho, Keyla? – uma voz grave e profunda soou do corredor que ligava a cozinha ao resto da casa./p  
p data-p-id="e214729562aa2152b35cb50562d7693d"–Maddox! – reclamou a selvagem dando um pulo. – Vai brincar também de ficar entrando em casa feito fantasma!?/p  
p data-p-id="b0480b83849dc9091445f1ac8ebdea68"Um enorme homem-tigre adentrou o cômodo e puxou uma cadeira para si. Sentado, curvou-se para frente analisando a perna direita./p  
p data-p-id="6438b5bf6a03771529372ee8b79742a9"–Está tudo bem com sua perna, querido? - Keyla se aproximou e abaixou-se para examinar melhor./p  
p data-p-id="4d3d478475190cbda191bd4b7d540088"Maddox, pai de Kitten, um dia fora um bárbaro do exército da Cidade Perdida. Enfrentara inúmeras batalhas em nome dos selvagens desde jovem, e durante anos carregou um fardo que nunca quis: o de matar. A culpa que o perseguia, um dia, lhe custou a perna direita. Em uma batalha, baixou a guarda por alguns segundos diante de um inimigo ponderando se deveria matá-lo ou não... Tempo suficiente para deceparem-lhe a perna. Agora ele vivia com uma prótese tosca de madeira que substituía sua canela. Sem condições de lutar, Maddox fora aposentado como inválido e vivia agora com a mulher e a filha numa pacata Vila do Reino das Feras./p  
p data-p-id="39041de5239611ba733a28a8617f252b"–A dor de sempre. Mas então... Onde Kitten estava indo?/p  
p data-p-id="67d825453168df0e465aa8fd8e13aaf3"–De acordo com ela... Explorar os arredores com Kat. – disse Keyla se levantando e virando-se para a pia. – Mas eu sei que isso é mentira./p  
p data-p-id="236bffd6d18bc087dde2566ec2af5789"O selvagem ergueu as orelhas demonstrando apreensão./p  
p data-p-id="64aad8b495d2ebd8676b137d8eca3c6b"–E mesmo assim você deixou ela ir?/p  
p data-p-id="9c2da2c25e0e0ef0ec4f6b3170b45275"–Ai Maddox... – a selvagem lavava as tigelas empilhadas na bancada de forma um tanto frenética. – Você realmente não percebeu o que a Kit anda fazendo, né?/p  
p data-p-id="644e66c0f00e249a017c5f9def580814"O homem-tigre permaneceu em silêncio./p  
p data-p-id="1e78eb1ce0dfc8a6e8f48fe8e7f6ec5a"–É a Nana./p  
p data-p-id="b266b998759508fe12ff8cefaabd3b60"–Ah./p  
p data-p-id="7a8702539e7b3ebfd7d6055a609746ed"–Não percebeu que ela não está vindo mais aqui?/p  
p data-p-id="a3d5bdfaba0ac8b6bca582d64c10e20a"–Sim, mas.../p  
p data-p-id="7c2054c8a41e579f3525cdfc25530518"Keyla deixou uma tigela escorregar que bateu no fundo da pia com um estalido agudo./p  
p data-p-id="8219a4bf2966b43ee6ccfb056d11c99e"–Nanahoshi se recusa a voltar aqui porque está com vergonha./p  
p data-p-id="ff4340d54c4cf7ad94a47b30b0c9291b"–Como assim? E o que isso tem a ver com a Kitten mentindo aonde vai?/p  
p data-p-id="539759cf937b43c5ee7f9d761899d2ba"A mulher retomou o movimento circular com a bucha sobre as tigelas./p  
p data-p-id="530ac5e0f0bfb8d047b9d8b1640c7507"–Descobri há um tempo que a Nana vive quase como uma garota de rua na Cidade Perdida. Ela não tem pais, e o que se declara "responsável" por ela, o velho Lopine, mal tem comida para ele mesmo... Além disso, estamos em crise. Até nós, que nunca tivemos problemas com necessidades básicas, estamos em apuros./p  
p data-p-id="14e48f1035c207362207bdbaf3230990"–Então.../p  
p data-p-id="85ac10dba2ae233afcbc9fa8aa4c37b2"Keyla parou subitamente de esfregar. Ficou em silêncio e desligou a torneira. Algumas gotas pingavam na pedra retumbando assustadoramente alto na cozinha./p  
p data-p-id="26cc2636a4846c1ebf2ff249fedea1ce"–A pequena Nana não quis mais voltar por medo de que descobríssemos e achássemos que ela só vem porque damos comida para ela./p  
p data-p-id="354084fa11936061c7c7f6d7e5dfcb2e"O tigre ficou quieto./p  
p data-p-id="4de1160bc7fc1587bdf0ca5921d14769"–Então era por isso que os pães estavam desaparecendo./p  
p data-p-id="7facd59de33b57325ade05aa719aee89"–Sim... – a mulher começou a secar a louça molhada. – A Kit está levando comida pra ela todo dia./p  
p data-p-id="b19fb2ffe830139e8a77494ab654344b"–Você já viu?/p  
p data-p-id="34e8b5cd7963ea95295189b47fb98cbd"Ela se virou para o marido. Um sorriso cálido de orgulho fez o rosto de Keyla brilhar./p  
p data-p-id="c78f136ddcd33435b99d0c37e36e7693"–Querido... Acho que criamos nossa filha muito bem./p  
p data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="84996b2c6e8e12765c91e8bf395ebaba"A cesta de pães estava em cima da bancada próxima à pia. A pequena selvagem farejou em volta./p  
p data-p-id="8e0a9c413177bfb1904fdabf080dba4c"Beleza! Parece que não tem ninguém por perto!, pensou a menina sentindo o estômago se revirar de felicidade e fome./p  
p data-p-id="85b1830b4ce8821f163a78ce7b95ae9c"Colocando pé ante pé, ela deslizou para dentro da casa vazia. Subiu silenciosamente pela janela, pousando do outro lado sem fazer o menor ruído. Poderia se dizer que ela tinha a destreza de um gato, mas o par de orelhas que lhe enfeitavam o topo da cabecinha eram de lobo./p  
p data-p-id="340260a22edf4facd4b4b0867d5a90cc"Devagar, aproximou-se da cesta e analisou os pães dispostos num círculo sobre um pano branco. Seu estômago roncou de fome ao sentir o cheiro da massa crocante, tão alto que por um instante acreditou que seria descoberta. Abaixou-se rente ao chão e esperou atentamente ouvindo com os dois pares de orelhas. Quando teve certeza que não corria risco de ser pega, voltou a analisar os pães./p  
p data-p-id="38b66b7cab859d61d9df37d3fc2c2763"Qual deles eu vou pegar? Não quero que percebam que eu peguei... E também eu não preciso de um tão grande.../p  
p data-p-id="ac986d004b8d7224a45f1d8d39d1e81d"O monólogo mental deixava a pequena ladra um tanto zonza. Ela não queria roubar. Odiava tudo que feria moralmente seus princípios. Além disso, era uma menina extremamente bondosa.../p  
p data-p-id="237237ba7d06c9a83e5c8c06a35b2bf5"A guerra, o desespero e a miséria a levaram a isso./p  
p data-p-id="691304db276aedb444f846df5a8a2ca3"Como se para acordá-la de sua ponderação mental, seu barriga voltou a reclamar pela terceira vez. Ela abraçou o abdômen e se encolheu sobre si mesma./p  
p data-p-id="d24a15ef0dfbf351039cddffe0518176"Desculpe... É que eu estou realmente com fome!/p  
p data-p-id="e70ceeedc08506d64f8329c2e390eb20"Sem pensar muito bem, ela meteu a mão entre os pães e puxou o que se localizava mais no meio. Escondeu-o em pedaços de pano que trouxera consigo e correu para a janela. Erguendo a cabeça o suficiente apenas para que seus olhos fossem visíveis do lado de fora, ela analisou a rua. Não havia muita gente por perto, mas ainda assim teria de esperar pra sair./p  
p data-p-id="0e39a412b20360ecdb081a9d09e49b5f"Esperou dois minutos. Três. A rua precisava ficar mais vazia.../p  
p data-p-id="e3fdab81088061bdc01e6a21ef137b7f"Um barulho soou no fundo da casa. Seu coraçãozinho disparou./p  
p data-p-id="b0a8d9e1935d9c7b99352f6bd7dad74c"Ai não...! Eles voltaram!?/p  
p data-p-id="838cf033fce6945421cee0888e432c48"O fluxo de sangue ensurdecia seus ouvidos, e seu peito ribombava com as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Sem pensar, segurou na base da janela e saltou para fora da casa, esquecendo-se de checar se ninguém estava olhando naquela direção. Assim que pousou os pés na calçada, ouviu uma voz gritar:/p  
p data-p-id="8e31dc4c58e4d8a9ba5391242701b73e"–Ladrão! Olhem! Peguem ela!/p  
p data-p-id="469b1a23c0ad0039987700d4ce44323c"Droga! Essa não...!/p  
p data-p-id="da1205f44c31c17f17a4e0ea31f0e3f3"Mais por instinto do que por vontade própria, começou a correr desesperadamente para fora da cidade./p  
p data-p-id="8cdef3bd48ef956c832a0b7489495533"–Volte aqui, sua pestinha!/p  
p data-p-id="a16c27f695a532e28cfbc4cda80abf01"–Ladrazinha de uma figa!/p  
p data-p-id="ac5abf127902763b57504ec66c7069c7"–Peguem ela!/p  
p data-p-id="6e8f7f34048fff30799e3005b0859019"A menina passou correndo por alguns agricultores que voltavam do campo. Um deles, o que era meio homem, meio urso, percebendo do que se tratava a confusão, estendeu a enxada colocando-a no caminho da menina. No desespero, ela não percebeu o obstáculo, que acertou em cheio suas canelas. A pequenina foi ao chão rolando agarrada ao pão que acabara de furtar./p  
p data-p-id="c49cf8bfd6abd988d15b9a3d3ec02aff"–É ladra! Não deixem ela escapar!/p  
p data-p-id="93157207df83bb71c82a02e9af72e327"No chão, ela percebeu os vultos se aproximando. Tinha que fugir. Senão iriam linchá-la. Queria deixar o pão e sair correndo, mas seu estômago, mesmo em meio a toda aquela confusão, roncou de novo. Sua cabeça girava. Estava tonta de fome./p  
p data-p-id="2c5b67091491b76fb13b0093ada3a86f"Movida por isso, ergueu-se do chão no momento em que o agricultor ia agarrá-la pelos cabelos. Ela abriu a boca e enterrou os dentinhos afiados no antebraço do homem-urso. Ele urrou de dor jogando o corpo para trás, dando os segundos que a menina precisava para escapar dos civis enfurecidos que estavam quase ali. Ao fugir para o vale, ouviu os pés enfurecidos batendo no chão nos limites da cidade./p  
p data-p-id="47310fba6e887c9cfbf68da0ab06a093"–Ladra!/p  
p data-p-id="bcab027d7021fd6030fd4c6c531f6c25"–Você me paga, sua imprestável!/p  
p data-p-id="4455ecf6f36ebbcdd3b99af1790e2ddd"Ela mal escutava. Corria o mais rápido possível para dentro dos campos áridos do Vale do Dragão. Seu estômago se revirava, suas pernas doíam e sua cabeça girava. Uma dor incomum lhe fazia arder os olhos ensopados de lágrimas que eram uma mistura de fome e culpa./p  
p data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p data-p-id="4c77f467e4f32c9e8230c86bdd223784"Lá fora estava uma gritaria. Já era quase impossível se concentrar nos pergaminhos./p  
p data-p-id="dcf9f01675d5df1f432b413b2e3be72c"–Yi Jie, que barulheira é essa lá fora? – reclamou Sarai./p  
p data-p-id="ac51d2ce2d357582b2f887dfb4e34c24"–Eu não sei, Alteza. Quer que eu vá checar? – respondeu o servo pacientemente./p  
p data-p-id="c1d29767e5e6c634ad818a78c4b653f8"–Não precisa. – a pequena Ruhama interferiu – Só feche as janelas, por favor. Está difícil de concentrar.../p  
p data-p-id="714841b5104cc4f2642c62719b9fbb69"–Claro, Alteza./p  
p data-p-id="a951a0723ccc22d358d5f0740afc7100"Ruhama e Sarai eram filhas do rei do Reino dos Selvagens. Ruhama era a mais velha, e estava sendo preparada dia após dia para herdar o trono do reino ao lado de um pretendente que seria escolhido por seu pai./p  
p data-p-id="a7fed2b91c34d2f020db2c049cd46739"A pequena princesa voltou a olhara para os pergaminhos espalhados sobre sua mesa de estudos. As letras se embaralhavam diante de seus olhos e um zumbido constante em seus ouvidos lhe tirava completamente a atenção. Mexeu com impaciência nas folhas e suspirou./p  
p data-p-id="d388d41fe2001e3e2ac87f3d7cbd8d65"–Eu vou tomar um ar no jardim, Yi Jie./p  
p data-p-id="30f21aa55e4a18e17a26e13f2a0468a6"–Claro, Alteza. Entretanto, não se demore muito. Se seu pai encontrá-la fora do q-/p  
p data-p-id="ff07b2437a3d64175a6e8398315abfc1"–Eu sei, eu sei. Eu já volto. – e com essa última declaração, saiu pisando firme na direção do jardim do castelo em que vivia. Em contraste com a árida savana que rodeava a Cidade Perdida, o jardim real era quase uma selva verde pontilhada de manchas coloridas que podiam voar. E por mais bela que aquela floresta domesticada fosse, a pequena princesa sequer se lembrava que essas maravilhas existiam dentro do lugar que vivia. Apenas um ponto do jardim a interessava. Haviam pedras engolidas pelas plantas que antes haviam formado cômodos antigos do castelo. Explorando essas ruínas, Ruhama descobriu uma passagem subterrânea que se estendia em pequenos túneis por toda a extensão da construção real. Ela acreditava que eles iam além, espalhando-se como uma teia sob a Cidade Perdida. Entretanto o medo de ser pega fora do castelo sem autorização e a escuridão dos túneis esquecidos a desencorajaram a explorar as passagens mais a fundo./p  
p data-p-id="4a41d817b03122f4c739c53df205ec22"Dentre as rotas que ela descobriu dentro de sua casa, a que mais lhe interessava era a que levava ao topo da pedra que encobria a área reservada para o castelo. No topo havia sigo esculpida a parte superior do rosto de um minotauro horripilante que assustava até mesmo os habitantes da cidade. E era exatamente no alto da cabeça do monstro que um alçapão se abria, possibilitando a quem subisse ali um vislumbre de toda a cidade e um pedaço do Vale do Dragão. Quando conseguia fugir de seus afazeres e de Yi Jie, a princesa passava horas admirando a imensidão das terras dominadas por sua raça enquanto sua cabeça zumbia com perguntas e mais perguntas./p  
p data-p-id="b6919dc971b7b2534976766962b74d79"Naquele dia em específico, Ruhama decidiu não se demorar ali em cima já que estava no meio de uma lição. Pelo menos ninguém a vira desaparecer no meio das trepadeiras do jardim. Sentou-se próximo à beira da cabeça do minotauro e olhou a praça central, sempre apinhada de gente. Comerciantes berravam seus preços e ofertas, pastores empurravam rebanhos para as saídas da cidade, alfaiates e artesões disputavam a atenção dos transeuntes balançando armaduras, roupas, colares, anéis e muitos outros apetrechos Um homem-leão com o pêlo assustadoramente negro martelava ruidosamente sobre uma enorme bigorna cor de chumbo. Dali não era possível ver se ele estava forjando uma lança ou uma espada./p  
p data-p-id="fd69cec70e7c32edeee125db22cba1ba"–O que será que foi aquela gritaria de agora a pouco? – perguntou-se a princesa./p  
p data-p-id="339607307c61e62aa4b0fa3fd96aba8d"Seus olhos corriam distraidamente pela multidão. Sua mente se desligava do mundo que ela captava através dos olhos./p  
p data-p-id="819fcc406bae08e2c67a07847ffab2dd"Caim. Caim./p  
p data-p-id="a58f590aa3b352a4b0cc7ec291acd485"Um ganido agudo estalou em seus ouvidos fazendo-a estremecer./p  
p data-p-id="6ce6ed4bbb854f5ef0e15cc5c732a7c8"–Mas de onde...?/p  
p data-p-id="38413ab462c7d600c4731967e42ff424"Ela se apoiou na rocha com as mãos e vasculhou em volta. Ao lado do castelo havia pequenas ruelas muito estreitas, muitas que acabam em becos sem saídas. Dali de cima, Ruhama conseguiu ver em uma delas um cachorro cor de areia muito magro ganindo para um vulto agachado contra a parede da rua. A selvagem aguçou a audição e prestou atenção na cena que se desenrolava./p  
p data-p-id="2c0f644aef47d68bdf6ab570564693c8"O cachorro farejava o vulto ansiosamente. Seu rabo balançava tão rápido que chegava a fazer o ar silvar./p  
p data-p-id="d900f1ab82db9756e3414a3ecd0a9722"–Não! Sai daqui!/p  
p data-p-id="17f65cc17a08361879851e461ffe56f7"A figura encolhida se remexeu, revelando um bracinho fino que fez um gesto tímido para espantar o cão. O animal apenas abaixou o focinho e voltou a ganir./p  
p data-p-id="4061f9b471e5e751cc5df1309f48ab94"–Eu não tenho comida pra você! Custou eu roubar esse aqui... – a voz era feminina e infantil, mas em determinado ponto da frase, o som foi minguando até sumir. Um soluço fez-se ouvir no beco, ecoando nas paredes./p  
p data-p-id="e4f8a100418401819fc08bf120005b9b"–Ela... está chorando?/p  
p data-p-id="1b62d7570f58c875dea34cffac9da9b8"Neste momento, a menina ergueu o rosto e Ruhama pode ver sua expressão infantil contorcida pelo choro. Lágrimas já lhe encharcavam as bochechas e ela fungava constantemente./p  
p data-p-id="007c74b1f6439b773ca6ae2d7b064812"–Eu... Sai daqui... Eu estou... Com fome.../p  
p data-p-id="1cb8db693693c7015602ad778cc9b1d7"O cachorro se sentou no chão. Seu rabo ainda não parara de balançar, e agora açoitava o chão empoeirado. A menina, com as orelhas encolhidas no topo da cabeça, olhou atentamente para o cão e começou a chorar um pouco mais alto./p  
p data-p-id="a4e513fee58dba9460fae610f4571932"Como a pequena princesa havia sido isolada completamente do resto do mundo desde o seu nascimento, era difícil para ela entender o que estava acontecendo. Para ela, fome, sede, miséria, morte e doença eram coisas que aconteciam apenas em histórias contadas em livros ou por bardos. A frase que a garota falara a pouco ainda martelava em sua mente enquanto ela tentava entender./p  
p data-p-id="f721d4168531ca36abc2217fb6cdef22"Ela está com fome. Por que ela simplesmente não vai ali nos comerciantes, pega alguns pães e come?/p  
p data-p-id="b03f300a436836c09fb5c35eccc1aca9"Foi aí que ela viu a menina esticando as pernas no chão e revelando algo que estivera escondendo entre as pernas e a barriga./p  
p data-p-id="d58e39912b73d2e95d71e692eaff72ff"Um pão encardido./p  
p data-p-id="8825f0a14e93049eb6cae4c9c4eb3958"O cachorro olhou para o alimento e começou a abanar o rabo duas vezes mais rápido. A pequena selvagem segurou as duas extremidades do pão e puxou-o, divindo-o em duas metades. Uma delas saiu um pouquinho menor que a outra. E então, a garota estendeu a mão com a parte maior para o cachorro./p  
p data-p-id="4c0498066c96528cf947e9dff93f2ced"–Toma. Pode comer./p  
p data-p-id="3553bb24f32e78bb2f38a08f74898959"Ele abocanhou a metade reservada a ele e, deitando-se no chão, começou a repuxá-la com os dentes como se fosse a comida mais suculenta do mundo. A menina também começou a mordiscar sua metade, olhando para a felicidade do animal enquanto comia. Pelo jeito que mastigava, parecia estar saboreando cada pequeno farelo./p  
p data-p-id="d724eef1aecec17ad4d1872af864ea5b"Aquela cena impressionou a princesa de tal forma que ela demorou alguns segundos para escutar a voz de Yi Jie gritando-a ao longe./p  
p data-p-id="60a3cf35f37c91816c94dc98bec47d51"Xi! Acho que demorei demais.../p  
p data-p-id="ab97f2d1627d34833f8b390a2c7104bc"Antes de se virar para o alçapão e voltar para sua lição, Ruhama ainda vislumbrou um último gesto daquela garota. O cão já havia terminado de comer, e ela estendera a mão para afagá-lo no topo da cabeça. Porém, antes que ela alcançasse o animal, ele se adiantou até a menina e lambeu todo o comprimento de seu rosto de baixo para cima. A última coisa que a princesa escutou ao descer pelo alçapão foi a risada alegre da menina que estava com fome./p  
p data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"***/p  
p data-p-id="07532eab076699933d1a6d189b570430"Brurlgh.../p  
p data-p-id="60baa02ce56a68fe56d9ad88f497c4a2"Mesmo tendo comido um pedaço de pão, ainda continuava faminta./p  
p data-p-id="d43972b7de141154862862d9869093ed"Algo molhado encostou-lhe na mão. Era o focinho de seu amigo canino com quem acabar de dividir uma refeição./p  
p data-p-id="9ec04771903a0409aff0d0cd755b4204"–Arf! – ele latiu todo feliz./p  
p data-p-id="882d8745cddf6ef32d4061e870a12b07"–Ah... Desculpa... Eu só tinha aquele pão.../p  
p data-p-id="9668d4b126749c9c89b3eddbd0adc99c"Ele balançou a cabeça, seu rabo cortando o ar rapidamente. Seu focinho direcionou-se para o tórax da menina, onde esfregou energeticamente a cabeça./p  
p data-p-id="d544c5e97ce01947322bdaa5d49fdf1e"–De nada. – Nana pousou a mão sobre o pelo encardido e afagou-o gentilmente./p  
p data-p-id="1c25de26586cf138fdc31f13271c3acb"–Bom, vamos sair desse beco horrível, né? – a pequena se levantou e começou a andar de volta para a rua apinhada de gente. O cachorro a seguiu balançando a cauda. Como aquela confusão a incomodava, decidiu sair da cidade. Ao passar pelo portão, vislumbrou uma árvore enorme que fazia sombra sobre o chão. Dirigiu-se para lá e sentou-se recostada em seu tronco./p  
p data-p-id="f80f4d4062197cf050440c4a62c428f3"–Ah, acho que se eu dormir aqui, talvez esqueça um pouco a fome.../p  
p data-p-id="160a59a903daeba41c9d57df910cdc16"O seu amigo encardido havia se aninhado ao seu lado. As folhas chiavam baixinho com a brisa que soprava. Com aquele som tranqüilizante, aos poucos Nanahoshi sentiu o torpor tomando conta de si. Quando estava quase adormecendo, algo lhe acertou em cheio no meio da testa, despertando-a num sobressalto./p  
p data-p-id="54431f6b61975bd07e4e42f60eff324a"–Ai!/p  
p data-p-id="ef219af8eb4094371d22f3fa12f033b2"O cachorro, que também ressonava, ergueu a cabeça e começou a olhar para os lados com as orelhas em pé. Podia-se dizer que sua expressão era de indignação por terem atrapalhado sua soneca./p  
p data-p-id="68bfc6dbe628d2b2da2b335baee89c99"–Mas o que foi... – a menina baixou os olhos para o seu colo. Na dobra formada entre as suas duas pernas, estava aninhada uma pequena noz./p  
p data-p-id="5855e569c36a1cdf105d975c23b58a69"–Uma noz?/p  
p data-p-id="c19655d0470e15ff55eef9f2ed460973"Uma lembrança bem vaga começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Demorou alguns segundos para que ela se lembrasse por completo do que se tratava./p  
p data-p-id="d7b98cfbb1c2a424be8f5a476d5ab317"–Minhas nozes!/p  
p data-p-id="753974d06358f842c3520952e72e7e1b"Ela se colocou em pé num salto e correu na direção da floresta do Vale do Dragão./p  
p data-p-id="99ff9ddc7c2b929618345b5bdbe0810d"***/p  
p data-p-id="d11aabd54ed11135cd3f8b3c7b0df49e"–Caramba, onde será que a Nana se meteu?/p  
p data-p-id="aec5c4f62095d861825b078dc03c9f80"Kit já havia vasculhado toda a área do bosque na qual Nanahoshi poderia estar escondida. E não havia nem sinal de sua amiga./p  
p data-p-id="47cdb8a8964c957802b445514ad05103"Suspirou./p  
p data-p-id="8c7f0da200c96097aa1af458a01bf690"–Não me resta opção. Vou ter que ir procurá-la na Cidade Perdida./p  
p data-p-id="503b6a8f70e14d43767d349ecf412850"Chegando lá, dirigiu-se para a primeira loja que encontrou./p  
p data-p-id="206f94c1a272ad98983da2dc751f69e9"–Oi, boa tarde! Por acaso você viu uma menina da minha idade, cabelos pretos e compridos, olhos azuis, pele morena... Ela tem orelhas e rabo de lobo./p  
p data-p-id="4b52b841f13300cb9ce4dd0cddbb5381"–Hm? – o responsável pelo estabelecimento organizava os produtos numa prateleira de madeira. – Você está falando da Nanahoshi?/p  
p data-p-id="7ea6fe7cef904b77383d51d82ce35a7e"–Sim, sim! – animou-se Kit./p  
p data-p-id="f1503b0c3f889ee8c751e08d0c9925bd"–Aquela ladrazinha sem vergonha estava causando confusão mais cedo./p  
p data-p-id="5b88b55e3ffd7aea609a5afd20094308"–Ladra? – Kit imaginou ter ouvido errado. – A Nana não é ladra!/p  
p data-p-id="7a5e0b500f5f249f3736d608c3bde74a"O selvagem com cabeça de urso riu./p  
p data-p-id="4a90794a535b92ef90d1e4c46f6bfb9a"–Não é? Ela causou a maior confusão hoje porque invadiu uma casa!/p  
p data-p-id="09bd8fc2820221f882379f1d115885fe"Kit arregalou os olhos. Impossível. Nana nunca faria uma coisa dessa./p  
p data-p-id="76b118a4d29b46945d74e2f4a8e58972"–Impossível! Ela nunca faria uma coisa dessa!/p  
p data-p-id="9bd6bd94371c1b1860e331d82b4adfa3"Ele mudou de prateleira./p  
p data-p-id="0372db025eb7fd84f94343a8b3cf7214"–Calma aí garota! Estou falando o que aconteceu./p  
p data-p-id="5af10622dbbfb4de2e9204786558b93c"–Pra quê ela invadiu uma casa?/p  
p data-p-id="423768e6d3772a62ebe75b9def44a2a4"O homem-urso deixou um saco de farinha cair no chão. Por sorte, não estourou./p  
p data-p-id="37c41ee4f447c959e39cde8a92ffe248"–Ai... Parece que ela roubou um pedaço de pão... Mas não tenho certeza.../p  
p data-p-id="5d573b97c3bfb4055a90a64464928f70"Kit congelou onde estava./p  
p data-p-id="dc1033a7b8cf735e884375b75b97df8b"Um pedaço de pão?/p  
p data-p-id="85e56ede9d4b0d903a79bd5e45efe371"Nana estava tão faminta à ponto de ser obrigada a roubar?/p  
p data-p-id="2bfa6400771d37c98a20fed467e310c5"A menina baixou os olhos para o chão, o cabelo lhe escorreu pela testa./p  
p data-p-id="daa4800fcdb9d9800f0d4df6ca8144e1"–Hm... Obrigada por me informar./p  
p data-p-id="651274d8b9509eb3d959e4c688e7d13a"O dono da loja agora estava muito concentrado na sua logística de organização./p  
p data-p-id="7cb707d58d6b557959a54622422b9188"–Ah... Nada!/p  
p data-p-id="d91ff1c3837b930bc0a406a639be0081"Kitten saiu da loja e seguiu de volta para fora da cidade. Foi caminhando sem prestar atenção na direção que tomara. Mil pensamentos zumbiam em sua cabeça./p  
p data-p-id="b71f3e5aa4e7765a4492a888b41359c9"A situação está tão ruim assim? Nana falou que estava tudo bem! Ela... Ela... Ela disse que o Lopine estava alimentando ela bem! E que ela não estava passando fome!/p  
p data-p-id="e2dee3e3496abb13e39a7ca248e6355a"O barulho de água corrente chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ergueu os olhos. Estava à margem do Rio da Alegria./p  
p data-p-id="ef7420561f6955707d1f59501bfa984b"–Nana... – Kit lamentou olhando para seu reflexo na água./p  
p data-p-id="07c0283b269423bec656dbb012888fce"–ME DEVOLVE! – um grito vindo do bosque fez a pequena selvagem dar um pulo./p  
p data-p-id="2882ebd7ec4fd75d948266df19e256d9"Depois do grito, vários rosnados agudos se seguiram. Kit olhou para os lados, buscando a fonte do barulho. Começou a correr seguindo a margem do rio, na direção de uma pequena cabana de pescadores abandonada./p  
p data-p-id="ef02a1eed540ec7f0705312a02b2c81a"–ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU AS MINHAS NOZES!? – a confusão continuava. Como estava mais próxima, Kit conseguiu reconhecer a voz./p  
p data-p-id="9b081f0a815189f0967fa350226d8be4"Ah, finalmente!/p  
p data-p-id="6dbdb660470b2699e95260ac98b3a55c"Rosnados felinos soavam mais claramente agora./p  
p data-p-id="5d5f9c1a490faae07ed9683379c64f9b"–QUE DIABO DE GATO COME NOZES!? DESEMBUCHA KAT!/p  
p data-p-id="01e50c7f7ab1f432687e996a5d94a496"Contornando a cabana, Kitten se deparou com uma cena um tanto incomum. Nanahoshi rolava no chão esbofeteando um filhote de gato preto quase do mesmo tamanho que ela. O gato, que havia sito carinhosamente batizado de Kat por Kitten,, arranhava todas as regiões do rosto de Nana ao seu alcance. E se ela havia entendido bem, sua melhor amiga e seu gato estavam brigando por causa de nozes./p  
p data-p-id="a3000cb598436805127d80749e3f3890"–MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAU! – protestou Kat arranhando o ombro de Nana./p  
p data-p-id="48146cebca1318fef0f193afe336e2e8"–Faaala!/p  
p data-p-id="ac83f19767c3f18f40c8ef2a3fa039db"–Nana! Kat! – chamou Kit autoritariamente./p  
p data-p-id="c321aee19614ceead304ffe6451e1b7c"Os dois pararam subitamente de se matar e olharam para ela. Assim que reconheceu a amiga, Nanahoshi se colocou de pé e apontou acusadoramente para o filhote de gato deitado de barriga para cima no chão./p  
p data-p-id="dcaaf3400060cf93d3a57382de7b8fe7"–Kit! Fala pro Kat devolver as minhas nozes! Eu tinha feito um estoque delas e escondido no tronco que fica perto daquelas cabanas abandonadas na nascente do rio. E elas sumiram! E só você e o Kat sabiam que elas estavam lá.../p  
p data-p-id="c4c121689f9aa5cf7a3a9f8e57ba56a9"O filhote de gato colocou-se de pé e começou a miar./p  
p data-p-id="b095d9a1d00886f047f3d90842d85031"–Você acha mesmo que foi o Kat? – ralhou Kit. – Olha aí! Ele ta dizendo que jura que não foi ele! E também... Que gato iria roubar nozes? Além disso, não é impossível que algum outro animal ou outra pessoa tenha encontrado seu esconderijo para as nozes. Era óbvio demais.../p  
p data-p-id="992b614a5d08b16c41f229139c58cc9b"–Não era óbvio! – berrou Nana fazendo um biquinho./p  
p data-p-id="e60481d9fd759104b87de1b4ee34d7f7"Então, Kitten e Nanahoshi entraram numa demorada discussão sobre a qualidade do esconderijo escolhido para as nozes. Kat ficou observando as duas brigando uma com a outra, até que se distraiu com um besouro-hércules que passava por ali./p  
p data-p-id="30cbe5f056177e623f6b495d574bf552"O dia estava muito bonito. O céu estava manchado de nuvens brancas muito gordas. O bosque fervilhava de animais e monstros. Todos seguiam sua rotina calmamente no Reino das Feras./p  
p data-p-id="4f2c12cfbd1308412f17d560c9fe9f4f"Quando a paz parece ter tomado completamente a rotina de um povo, os anciãos costumavam dizer que isso era um mau sinal. E, infelizmente, eles sempre estavam certos./p 


End file.
